Serendipity
by books-music-theater
Summary: Sneak a peek into the lives of the MDBC, years after the girls have graduated high school. Though our favorite couples are still together, most of the members of the club have drifted apart. Read on to see how fate brings them all back together one magical night... *Sorry for the overdue-ness of my update! I am working on it; I promise! Thanks for your patience and support!*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Ciao everybody! This is my first fic, so read and review for me, would ya? Thanks a mil. See you in the note at the bottom of the page. Enjoy!

**Emma**

A hand brushes against mine as I reach for the last bottle of champagne. Oh, gosh. I have to get home and start dinner. This is not the time to get into a squabble with someone over a bottle of champagne (that I happened to have my hand on first, by the way). I prepare to face the guy attached to the hand with my argument on why I really need the last bottle. I have quite a way with words when I need to. "Sorry," I say, turning to face him, "but would you mind if I…?" I gesture at the bottle.

"No, it's fine; have at it," he replies. His generosity catches me off guard.

"Thanks. My husband just got promoted to the editor of the _Boston Post_ and I was going to surprise him with a nice dinner and this is his favorite kind of champagne and I just want everything to be perfect but I haven't even started dinner yet and he'll be home at—" I realize I'm rambling. "Sorry," I repeat, blushing. "You really didn't need to know all of that. I have a tendency to ramble." I blush again.

Instead of looking at me like I'm crazy, the stranger just smiles. "Not to worry. Congratulations about the job, and good luck with dinner." It's only as he walks away that I notice his thick accent: British. Suddenly, something clicks in my head. British accent. Polite. I look up at the back of his head as he walks away. Blond, curly hair. Could it really be him?

"Simon Berkeley?" I ask aloud. He turns around. Shoot, it is him. What am I supposed to do now? I haven't heard from him or Megan in at least five years. Are they even together still? Shoot.

"Beg pardon? Have we met?" he asks. He looks puzzled.

What should I say? "I sure hope so, considering I lived in your house for a while," I joke lamely, trying to add some humor to the situation. Unfortunately, that just makes me sound like a creepy stalker. Forget what I said about the whole having-a-way-with-words thing. "I mean, um, I'm…"

Recognition dawns in his eyes. "Emma Hawthorne."

"It's Chadwick now, actually, but yes. It's good to see you again." I stick out my hand and we shake. "I haven't seen you in what, five years or so?"

"I believe so. Hmm, Emma Chadwick. That would mean that this husband of yours with the new job would be—"

"Stewart." I smile. "Yes, believe it or not. High school sweethearts and all that."

"Mmmmmm, about that," he says with a funny little smile. "You see, the reason I was coming out for champagne tonight is because, I, uh…" now it's his turn to blush, and he looks down at his loafers. His cell phone rings then, breaking the awkward silence, and he fishes it out of his pocket and hastily answers the call.

It's then that I recognize a square-shaped box in his pocket. I think about it. Champagne. Nerves. High school sweethearts. Something clicks in my brain. I cross my arms and lean back against the wall as he finishes his call.

"Yeah, Megs. I'll see you soon. Love you too." He hangs up and I grin at him, shaking my head.

"You sly dog, you," I tease.

"What on earth are you talking about?" He tries to look innocent, but it's obvious by his goofy smile that my suspicions are correct.

"I think you know." I hand him the bottle of champagne. "You two lovebirds deserve it more than we do."

He smiles warmly. "Thanks, Emma. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Give me a call. Stewart and I are in the phone book here in Boston. We have a lot to catch up on." I grab a bottle of wine instead and head towards the register. "And Simon?" I say, turning around. He looks up. "If it's the Megs I grew up with, I have no doubt in my mind that she'll say yes."

He shoots me a half-smile and raises a hand in salute. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

I pay for the wine and leave the store. It's not until I climb into my car that I realize the significance of his last statement. He'll "see me around"?

Since when did he live in Boston, Massachusetts?!

**Author's Note:** Welllllllllll, whaddya think? Wanna hear more of the story? :) I hope you do, because there's more to come. Not a whole lot, but enough to give a glimpse into the lives of our five favorite chicas a few years after the series ends.

*WARNING: DISCONTINUE READING NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T READ WISH YOU WERE EYRE!* Everybody stop who needed to? I'm giving you one last chance, 'cuz I really don't want to ruin the series for you. So, stop now. I'll catch ya later. Arrivederci. Good? Good.

To all those who HAVE read WYWE: there won't be any Sophie/Zach, Annabelle/Third, or Savannah/Rupert mentions in this fanfic. Sorry, but I don't really love them enough to write about them. If you want a fanfiction about them, I encourage you to by all means write it. I will definitely read it. :) Oh, and shoutout to uniquelymegan because we really do need some ship names. SoZach? Zaphie? Annabird? Thirnabelle? Savannert? Ruvannah? 'Tis all yet to be decided. ;)

But, yeah, an update will come so read and review! Holy cow, I'm long-winded. Sorry 'bout that.

Until my next upload -

Anna


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello lovely readers! Thank you for your reviews and faves and follows! Your patient waiting has paid off, for *dramatic sound* BEHOLD! CHAPTER TWO COMETH! Read on :)

"Cass, I wish you could see him. He's gorgeous. Just absolutely gorgeous."

I smile and wipe a tear from my eye. "I am so proud of you, Court," I say into the receiver. Covering the mouthpiece with my shoulder, I call into the expanse of the hotel room, "Tris! Guess who is officially an aunt!" I turn back to my phone. "So, it's a 'he'. What's his name?"

"Brandon."

"Brandon. Brandon Bell. That sounds perfect." I wipe away another tear of joy. "I wish I could've been there, but our stupid flight got delayed here in Boston… How are the grandparents? How's Grant?"

"All crying." She laughs. "Taking turns passing around my son. I can't believe I just said that, Cass. I'm a MOTHER!"

Now it's my turn to laugh. "Tristan and I'll be out to Cali as soon as we can hop a flight. Take good care of my new nephew," I tease. I know she won't want to let go of him for at least the next week. "And tell Grant that I'm counting on him to make sure that Brandon doesn't end up in a tutu."

Courtney laughs. "You know me too well, Cass. I'll see you soon."

"Send everyone my best. Bye, sis."

Hanging up the phone, I turn around to call for Tristan again and nearly crash into him where he's leaning in the door frame. He grins at me. "So what's this I hear about an aunt?"

I punch him on the shoulder. "You know full well what I'm talking about!" I tease. I place my hands on his shoulders and lean towards him. "It's a boy. They named him Brandon."

He slips his arms around my waist. "I can't wait to meet him." He pulls me into a hug and then leans back out. "Wait, wasn't he not due for another week?"

I lean away, thinking. "Umm, no, I guess you're right. Courtney's due date was next Tuesday. Maybe it runs in the family. I came along six days early, and Chloe was almost a month ahead of schedule. Still, I wanted to be in Cali early, just in case, and we would've been, if our stupid flight hadn't been delayed…"

Tristan looks down at the floor. "Yeah, about that. I'd been meaning to tell you. Our flight wasn't exactly, delayed, per se."

I stiffen. "What do you mean, 'per se'?" He's got that look on his face, the look that I know so well. The look that says, "I think you might be mad at me, but it was for the better." He's scared; I can tell. What does it say about my relationship that my boyfriend is afraid of my opinion? I don't really mind it, actually. It comes in handy sometimes. Like now.

I exhale sharply. "Tristan Berkeley, if you are trying to tell me that you made me miss my first nephew's birth on purpose then you better have a pretty DARNED good reason–"

"I do, I do, geez, Cass! Calm down, your face is as red as your hair." He slants me a smile, and I thaw a little bit. But just a little.

"Then what is it?" I sigh. "Because the birth of my first nephew is kind of a once-in-a-lifetime thing."

He looks down at his shoes. "Yeahwellsosmyonlybrothergettingengaged," he mutters.

I blink at him. "What?! Did you just say that Simon's getting engaged?"

He runs a hand through his dark hair and walks back into the hotel room. "Well, he's supposed to be proposing to Megan tonight." He sits down on the edge of the bed. "He was planning this big romantic dinner, the works. He wanted to pop the question while they were here visiting Boston so that she could tell her parents in person."

Simon and Megan have been living in London for the past few years, ever since Megan hit it big with some designer or another. She was pushing for Paris, but he was more comfortable in England, and it's only a few hours by train, so they compromised. Her parents still live in Concord, I think.

I sit on the bed next to him. "Wow. He really thought of everything."

Tristan crosses his arms behind his head and lay back on the bed. "Well, with some help from his brilliant older brother, of course," he says with a cocky grin.

I lie back beside him and bump my shoulder against his. "Hey – watch that ego. I wouldn't want it exploding out of this shoebox of a hotel room."

He smiles. "So I'm forgiven for wanting to give my brother some much-needed moral support on one of the biggest nights of his life? Even if I had to slyly book us a different flight because I thought my beautiful girlfriend's nephew wouldn't be born for another week?"

I give him a peck on the cheek. "I guess so. I'm still sad I missed it, but I can see why you wanted to be here. And I'm glad that we can both be here for Megs and Si. Court's baby will still be just as cute in a few days when we get there." I sit up. "What time was the big fancy dinner supposed to go down?"

He looks at his watch. "Hmmm, he said about seven o' clock. So, we should be getting some news right about—"

My cell phone rings. I smile. "Right about now."

I press my phone to my ear. "Hello?" I ask.

The next thing I hear is Megan's voice shrieking through the speaker. "CASS! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT! SIMON ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM! WE'RE ENGAGED!"

I wince, pulling the phone away from my ear.

Tristan sees me and grins. "So, I take it she said yes?"

**Author's Note: **Woo hoo! Chapter 2 is done! This fic will probably be 5 or 6 chapters, and each one I write seems to be longer than the one before, haha. :)

So, the mystery has been solved as to why Simon's in Concord... but never fear! There are more surprises to come. A LOT more! I hopefully will have the next chapter up within two weeks (keyword: hopefully). I have made a rule with myself that I am not allowed to post a chapter until the next chapter's rough draft is done, which means I finished Chapter 3 last night. Go me! :) As always, let me know what you're thinking - if ya like it, if ya love it, if ya want some more of it! If you have any ideas for the futures of these girls, PM me an idea and it might end up in the story!

Until next time -

Anna


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Well, it's been exactly two weeks since my last update, and guess what? Here comes another one!

**Jess**

Darcy squeezes my hand. "Don't worry. They'll be thrilled."

I look up at him gratefully. He always knows what to say. "I know," I sigh. But a niggling question shifts in my brain: What if they're not? What if they freak out? What if it's just awkward?

We're on our way to Emma and Stewart's for Em's special surprise dinner for Stewart. She invited us this afternoon when she heard he got promoted. I'm really excited for them. Emma said that Stewart is the youngest editor in the history of the _Post._ He always has been an amazing writer.

"Stewart always has been a pretty great writer, hasn't he?" Darcy says, reading my thoughts as usual. "I remember when he wrote for the paper in high school."

I whoosh out my breath. "Yeah. Gosh, high school seems like so long ago, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Darcy replies. "It wasn't that long ago, though. You only graduated from high school, what, seven years ago?"

I smile. "Six." I've always been better with numbers than him.

"Wow, you're right. Geez, so much has happened in six years. I mean, Emma and Stewart, you and me—"

I twirl the diamond wedding band on my left ring finger.

"—And Becca and Theo living up in Minnesota," I finish. "And Cassidy and Tristan were in the winter Olympics, and Simon and Megs are in Europe… and now this with us." I smile at him, and he takes one hand off the wheel to interlace his fingers with mine.

We pull into the parking lot of their upscale apartment building. Darcy turns off the truck, comes around and opens my car door, extending his hand to me. He smiles, and instantly the butterflies that were starting to flutter in my stomach again are quelled. I smile back. Darcy's smile always calms my nerves.

As we walk toward Em and Stewart's building though, the butterflies resume their fluttering.

Darcy squeezes my hand again and chuckles at the look that is starting to appear on my face. "You seriously need to calm down," he says. "I know that everything will be fine."

I take a deep breath as I trot up the stairs to the third floor. Suddenly, I feel Darcy's hand on the small of my back. "Take it easy," he says. "You'll have to get used to it. They should really put an elevator in here, for your sake."

"Yes," I say sarcastically. "Because the whole world should try their very utmost to accommodate Jessica Delaney Hawthorne."

Darcy winks at me. "I think so."

I shove his shoulder as we reach Emma's door, but I'm smiling. Darcy knocks.

Em opens the door and her face lights up. She looks jubilant, and as she hugs me, I notice she's wearing the cheerful flowered apron I bought her for her last birthday. "Hey!" she cries, "thanks for coming!" She gives Darcy a hug, too, and then he heads in to shake hands with Stewart.

"Of course," I reply. "We wouldn't miss it."

"Now that you're here," she says, "we can get eating! Head on into the dining room and grab a seat!"

I help her carry a few casserole dishes from the kitchen to the dining room, which, like the house she grew up in, is bursting with books. Whatever's in these dishes smells amazing – Emma's the best cook I know – but I haven't been feeling well lately, so unfortunately I don't think I'll be able to stomach it.

I take a seat next to Darcy as Emma says grace.

"And congratulations to my brilliant writer of a husband, whose new promotion is cause for celebration!" she adds at the once she's finished.

We raise our glasses in salute as Stewart leans over and kisses Emma's cheek. "Thank you to my gorgeous wife for cooking this delicious meal," he says, and Emma smiles.

Just as we begin to eat, the phone rings in the distance. Emma pops up from her chair, a gleam in her eye. "I'll get it!" she practically screams.

Darcy, Stewart, and I exchange puzzled looks until we hear Em's muffled voice in the living room: "Hi Simon! How'd it go? Really? Congratulations! Oh, let me talk to her!" There's a pause, then: "Hey! Congrats, Megs! I haven't talked to you in the longest time! How are you? Oh, Cassidy and Tristan are there too? That's great."

By this time, Darcy and Stewart and I are all gaping at each other. Simon Berkeley? Megan Wong? Cassidy and Tristan? As in Sloane and Berkeley?

"What is this, Em?" I call as she comes into sight, "Some kind of book club reunion?" I'm joking, but suddenly her eyes light up and a grin splits her face. She dashes back into the living room.

"Megan!" she cries. "Jess just gave me the best idea!"

Darcy and I exchange a glance. If I know anything about my sister-in-law and best friend in the world, it's that once the wheels in her head start whirring, they don't stop.

Something's brewing… and it's not just the tea.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for being such patient waiters as I fine-tuned and spiffed-up this chapter for your reading pleasure! I hope all you Jarcy nuts out there appreciated my fluff, and I even snuck in a little bit for Stemma fans like myself (who could resist such a nerdy couple?)!

Hmmmm... there seems to be another mystery brewing! Whatever could it be? ;-) 'Twill all be revealed in the next chapter, which should be up within two weeks. For now, shout-out to the author of "Brought Together by a Murder" because that story has some serious DRAMA. And of course hearts to anyone else reading my mindless drabbles. :-)

Anna


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Greetings, earthlings! I know I am late updating and I am so so sorry! I hate being held in suspense and I can only imagine you do too. So I will stop blabbering and let you get reading! On with the story!

**Megan**

"Are you sure?" I ask into the receiver. "We really wouldn't want to intrude." Emma Hawthorne (apparently Chadwick now) just invited Cassidy, Tris, Simon, and me to her house for the evening. Coincidentally, they're celebrating tonight too. I guess Stewart just got a new job or something.

While Emma insists that it will be "no trouble at all," I glance down at the ring on my left hand. I'm still shocked. Amazed. Awestruck. Bewildered. Though I've never admitted it to anyone but Simon, I still play the synonym game with myself . . . all the time.

Thinking about the synonym game reminds me that I'm still on the phone with Emma, and I snap back to reality. "—and Jess and Darcy are already here, so if you four all came over too, it would be almost like a book club daughters reunion!"

I smile. "That would be fun," I reply slowly. I'm a little hesitant to drop by the house of someone that I haven't talked to in over five years, but this might be our last chance to see everyone before we head back to London for good. And I need a little more spontaneity in my life.

I look at Simon, Cassidy, and Tristan, who are lounging on the little sofa and beds of our hotel room and wonder if they'll go for it. Cass and Tristan seem like they're pretty go-with-the-flow since they're stuck here in this hotel until they can get out to see Cassidy's new nephew in California. And Simon's so over the moon right now that I think he'd probably be willing to go skydiving if I asked him to.

So I surprise myself and say into the receiver, "Alright. What's the address?" I punch what Emma tells me into the GPS on my phone. As luck would have it, their apartment building is only one street over from the hotel we're staying in, right here in Boston. It's a good thing too, because the rental car Simon and I (wow, I love the sound of that!) have is only a two-seater, and Cassidy and Tristan don't even have a car; they expected to be out of here by tonight.

As we head out of the hotel and walk through the warm spring evening, Simon slips his hand into mine.

"So," he says softly. "One question: Did you see it coming?"

I tilt my head up and smile at him. "Honestly?" I ask. "Nope." I glance back down at the ring on my finger. Whenever I imagined getting engaged, I always pictured it being on top of the Eiffel tower where we had our first real kiss, or on the park bench along the bank of the Seine where he first told me he loved me, not in a hotel room in Boston. But now that it's all said and done, I realize that I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. "The rose petals on the floor were a nice touch," I say with a wink.

Simon grins. "That was Tristan's idea," he admits. He turns back to where Tristan and Cassidy are walking behind us hand in hand. "Nice call on the petals, Tris!" he calls, and Tristan grins.

"I told you bro, I know what the ladies love!" Tristan says with a sly wink.

"Oh do you now?" queries Cassidy teasingly, waving her ring-less left hand under his nose. "Which would be why you _haven't _put a ring on it?"

Tristan blushes as Simon and I crack up and head down the street.

We eventually reach the Chadwicks' apartment, where Emma, Stewart, Jess, and Darcy – is it safe to assume that they're married? – are all sitting in the dining room, which not surprisingly, is filled with books. I see a laptop open at the end of the table and realize that Becca and Theo are joining us via video chat.

"We decided that it wouldn't really be a reunion without Becca, who happens to be out in Minnesota," says Emma. "They can't join us in person, but video chat is the next best thing, and Becca happened to be online, so I thought, 'What the hey?'"

"Did you fill her in?" I ask, wiggling my left hand in front of the screen. I hear a computerized shriek come through.

"MEGS! CONGRATULATIONS!" she cries. Then she lowers her voice. "Was it Simon?"

"Hi, Becca; hey, Theo," calls Si, coming up behind me.

Becca's face splits into a grin. "I'll take that as a yes."

After hellos and brief introductions (Jess is as short as ever, but I think Darcy's gotten taller; Becca got her hair cut since the last time I saw her, and I notice a diamond sparkling on her left hand; and Emma's just as cheerful as ever but has trimmed down a lot since high school), we all settle in around the table. It's quiet for a moment.

"Well," starts Emma, "I guess we should catch each other up on the past before we discuss the present. I mean, it's been, what, five years since we were last all together?" Heads bob up and down. "Anybody wanna go first?"

I see Jess and Darcy across from me exchange a glance, and Darcy gives Jess a little nod. I think I detect a hand squeeze under the table.

"Umm," says Jess tentatively, "I guess I will." She stands up. "Tonight seem to be a big night for just about everyone, because before we heard about the promotion or the engagement, we were coming with some news of our own. Here's the thing…" She looks at Darcy again, who smiles at her encouragingly, and then she turns back to the rest of us.

"…I'm pregnant," she says finally.

The room goes silent as eight jaws hit the floor.

"And I'm having twins."

**Author's Note:** Holy cow! BOMB = DROPPED. Did you see that one coming? I know some of you did because of your comments - I read them all. :) But yes, Jess is pregnant - with twins. I wonder how everyone in the MDBC will react to this news... tune in next time to see!

Hopefully you appreciated my attempt at Smegan (Mimon?) fluff and the latest bit of serendipity that has been sprinkled upon our heroines! I will try very very hard to update within 2 weeks, but no promises as the start of school looms nearer and nearer. As always, let me know what you think! Also, if you have any ideas for something that may have happened to any member of the group (guys included) since they all last saw each other, comment it or PM me and I will try to work it into the next chapter - I am short on ideas.

See you soon!

Anna


	5. Chapter 5 (sneak peek!)

**Author's Note: I know, I know. This is waaaaaay overdue. And I hate to break it to ya, but more bad news: this chapter isn't exactly finished yet. . Again, I know. But life is busy. Y'all know that, right?  
But fret not! Since I feel so bad, I am giving you a SNEAK PEEK of Serendipity Chapter 5! Are you excited yet? GET EXCITED!**

**Becca**

It's a good thing Theo's not sitting too close, because I almost spit champagne all over his shirt.

Eyes wide as saucers, I lean in closer to the computer screen. Jess is expecting? Twins?! I don't want to miss a second of this. Jess is glancing nervously at Darcy, and everyone else's mouths are open as wide as mine must be.

There's a moment of silence, and then everyone starts gushing. Jess almost gets swallowed by hugs.

Next thing I know, all the girls are crying. Stewart has to go get more tissues.

"Really? I'm going to be an aunt?" Emma asks, beaming, after the general pandemonium has subsided. She shoves Darcy gently on the shoulder. "You're gonna be a father, big bro!"

Darcy chuckles and shares a grin with Jess. "Yup, and Dylan and Ryan are going to be uncles."

"Oh, I miss them! How are they?" Cassidy interjects. She did always have a soft spot for the little pests. I, on the other hand, could barely tell them apart.

Jess smiles. "They're doing well. Fresh out of high school. Dylan's at MIT with his girlfriend, and Ryan is working on his associate's degree at community college. He's going to take over at Half Moon Farm and Creamery once my parents are ready to hand it over."

Megan frowns. "Wait, Half Moon Farm _and Creamery_? When did that happen?"

"A few years ago. The orders from restaurants were getting really overwhelming, so my parents expanded it. It's primarily a goat farm now, with a little help from a Mr. Joshua Bates. My parents hired him full-time just after the boys graduated."

I finally wangle my way into the conversation. "So, if you're not at the farm anymore, what are the two of you up to these days?"

"Well, after Julliard, Jess started teaching voice lessons from our apartment in Boston. And I've been teaching history and assistant coaching soccer at Boston University," replies Darcy.

"Well, Professor Hawthorne," says Megan teasingly, "let me introduce you to Professor Berkeley." She gestures to Simon, and his ears turn pink.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I know it's short. But it's still in progress. Thoughts? Hopefully the rest of the chapter will be up soon! Thanks for not hate-reviewing me. :) You guys are super patient. This is still a rough cut, so when the whole chapter goes up, it might look a little different. If there's any ideas/suggestions you have or anything you think should be changed, lemme know!**

**Thanks for being fantabulous and uber-amazing.**

**Anna**


End file.
